


Codex For: Spartan's Never Die, They Simply March Far Away

by DoppyRex



Series: Spartan's Never Die [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Codex - Freeform, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoppyRex/pseuds/DoppyRex
Summary: Codex Detailing Various aspects for my Fic, if you want background information or just want to check you haven't missed any technical details check here.
Series: Spartan's Never Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035963
Kudos: 2





	1. SC

For the purpose of this list, all ship types are equivalent to Halo, Unless otherwise stated in measurements, so Mass Effect Dreadnoughts are at max Cruisers, Apart from the Destiny Ascension which is half the Length of the Infinity so probably classed as a SuperCarrier. This list is prone to updates as I add new stuff or finally get round to changing some details.

In the AU all Spartans who did not successfully Augment Died, Serin-019 was successfully augmented and moved into ONI in a political Maneuver by Doctor Halsey, predicting that ONI might betray her and have her tried for her work on the S-II Program. Also, Canon Events are not Followed After Halo 3, One because I do not know enough lore, 2 because there are a couple of things I want to change for plot points.

**_SC 300_ ** **Spartan-Class-SuperCarrier**

Length: 50 Km

Width: 8 Km

Height: 10 Km

Mass: 766,856,901,289 metric tons (I fixed the math)

Armaments: 

4 x Series 9 MAC’s  
8 x Energy Projector (Glassing Class)  
35000 x M42 Archer Missile Pods  
25000 x M75 Rapier Missile Pods  
50000 x M96 Howler Missile Pods  
80000 x Point Defence Guns  
30000 x Ship AA  
60000 x Guided Missile’s

Hangers:

4 x Dreadnaught Hangers  
30 x Frigate Hangers  
10000 x Fighter Bays

Crew:

200 Personnel  
1 AI

Max Crew:

200 Million Personnel  
4 AI’s

Shaped like a larger Infinity-Class SuperCarrier designed to carry the entire of the SC Fleet for long-distance deployment, measures equal to a Fortress-Class Forerunner Vessel, Contains Hangers for 4 Thermopylae-Class-Dreadnaught’s and 4 Forerunner upgraded Super Heavy MAC’s (Gonna call them Series 9) capable of cracking a worlds crust in 4 direct hits at full power. Contains a green planet-like surface on the inside, for the main living area of Crew.

**Thermopylae-Class-Dreadnaught**

Length: 10Km

Width: 2Km

Height: 4Km

Mass: N/A (Haven’t worked out)

Armaments:

2 x Series 9 MAC’s  
4 x Energy Projectors (Fortress Class)  
15000 x M42 Archer Missile Pods  
10000 x M75 Rapier Missile Pods  
25000 x M96 Howler Missile Pods  
40000 x Point Defence Guns  
15000 x Ship AA  
20000 x Guided Missile’s

Hangers:

5000 x Fighter Bays  
6 x External Ports

Crew:

100 Personnel  
1 AI

Max Crew:

2 Million Personnel  
2 AI’s

**SC Personnel**

74 Spartan-II’s / 75 Spartan-II’s total  
698 Spartan-III’s / 930 Spartan-III’s total  
AI-Redemption  
AI-Cortana

Ranks:

Leader of Spartans (Master Chief of Sparta): Sierra-117 (John)

High Council: Sierra-034 (Samuel), Sierra-092 (Jerome), Sierra-012 (Gregor), Sierra-084 (Ash), Sierra-023 (Daisy), Sierra-143 (Roma), Sierra-008 (Li)

Lower Council: Sierra-A259 (Carter), Sierra-A230 (Jane), Sierra-B004 (Adam), Sierra-B320 (Catherine), Sierra-G003 (Holly), Sierra-G188 (Dante)

Beyond that Spartan, Command is split down to Battalions.

1st Battalion (Honorary)

Exists in Recognition of Orion Project Volunteers who didn’t survive Augmentation, or who survived and gave their lives in service to the UNSC. Forever may they march.

2nd Battalion

Composed of all 74 of 75 Spartan-II Program Members, Direct Command of the Battalion is referenced to Sierra-117, but the Battalion is split instead into Teams. This allows the command to be decentralised, meaning that the Battalion almost always works at 100% Efficiency, even with a severe lack of ranking Officers.

Expected Final Number is 75

3rd Battalion

Split into Alpha, Beta and Gamma Companies, All members of Alpha and Bravo Companies are Active Combatants but not All members of Gamma Company are, This is because some members of Gamma Company, were frozen in cryo upon their MIA’s filed and resulted in 14-Year-old Spartan III’s arriving onboard the _300_. This Culminated most in the arrival of, 16-Year-old G099, G291 and G313, who upon accepting their situation quite visibly stated they were excited to meet Uncle Sam finally, and asked whether Uncle John had arrived yet. Upon hearing that Uncle John had not arrived, a number of credits exchanged hands, the only response is given when asked about why credits exchanged hands was that G099 and G291 thought Aunt Linda was Correct when saying Uncle John, wasn’t gone just yet. 

Ranking Officers Amongst Third Battalion Consist of Team Leaders and all Members of the Lower Council.

Expected final Number is 930


	2. ME Fleet Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ME Fleet Power, how they will differ and relevant information.
> 
> Also, the Previous Chapter of the Codex has been updated with more information and a small bit of story for 3rd Battalion Gamma Company.

Reaper Capitals are 3Km's.  
Dreadnaughts in the ME Universe measure, over 1Km.  
Cruisers are over 600M's but smaller than 1Km.  
Frigates are over 200M's but smaller than 600M's.  
Destroyers (Human Only) are over 150M's but Smaller than 400M's  
Corvettes are Ships bigger than a Fighter up to 200M's.

**Citadel Races**

The Citadel races make up a lot of the fleets you see in the Mass Effect Universe and Yet they do not Number that highly on the number of ships they have.

**Asari Fleet:**

Notable Ships: Destiny Ascension (3Km Dreadnaught, Citadel Fleet Flagship)  
Dreadnaughts: 15 (Excluding the Destiny Ascension)  
Cruisers: 300  
Frigates: 1100  
Corvettes: 2300

**Turian Fleet:**

Dreadnaughts: 50  
Cruisers: 1000  
Frigates: 4000  
Corvettes: 8400

**Salarian Fleet:**

Dreadnaughts: 27  
Cruisers: 700  
Frigates: 2100  
Corvettes: 7000

**Alliance Fleet:**

Notable Ships: SSV Normandy (Stealth Corvette)  
Dreadnaughts: 7  
Cruisers: 1100  
Frigates: 700  
Destroyers (Pureluly Human): 600  
Corvettes: 800

**Batarian Fleet:**

Dreadnaughts: 7  
Cruisers: 700  
Frigate: 900  
Corvettes: 1200

**Non-Citadel Races**

**Quarians**

Dreadnaughts: 3  
Cruisers: 500  
Life ships: 2000  
Frigates: 9000

**Geth:**

Biggest Navy because they do not need to worry about a lack of people to crew their ships or any other factors of having a civilian sector.

Dreadnaughts: 200  
Cruisers: 9000  
Frigates: 12000  
Corvettes: 50000

**Krogan:**

Find it odd that they wouldn’t even have some Vessels slightly under their control. Like maybe they aren’t about but it would certainly make sense for them to have a fleet hidden somewhere.

Cruisers: 3  
Frigates: 10  
Corvettes: 20

**Reapers**

I think it’s stupid that the Reapers do not have non Capital Ship, Space ships and so they get some dreadnaughts as well as increased amount because they actually kinda have to be deadly.

Capital Ships: 120,000  
Dreadnaughts: 30,000  
Fighters: 1 Million

**Other**

There are of course multiple Civilian Ships and mercenary groups with their own fleets most notable are Cerberus, and Omega.

**Omega:**

"Don't Fuck with Aria." Yeah, you might want to upgrade your fleet there.

Dreadnaughts: 14  
Cruisers: 600  
Frigates: 1700  
Corvettes: 2000

**Cerberus:**

Dreadnaughts: 3  
Cruisers: 200  
Frigates: 300  
Corvettes: 450

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to mention if I have got the Power scaling wrong somewhere or you think something needs balancing.


End file.
